The taking out or withdrawal of sums of cash by way of an automatic telling machine of the type placed at the disposal of clients by the different banking institutions is a very widely used resource nowadays and has now become an essential service for many users, this type of service usually being linked to the use of a card, pass book or some other instrument of payment facilitated for its management and execution by way of operations of this type.
Today these transactions effected at cash dispensers are protected by the use of a personal PIN known by the holder of the card that permits or makes him eligible to be able to execute the operations and transactions offered by the machine that the requester deems fit, the holder of the account or instrument of payment or another user who knows the PIN and is in possession of the instrument of payment, being the only ones who can operate at the cash dispenser.
Furthermore, payment transactions to third parties may also be carried out by means of bank transfers, in which case a certain operating capability is required involving two bank accounts, namely a source and a destination account, as otherwise the use of credit cards for transactions of this type would require the personal attention of its holder or, as the case may be, entrust the personal card and its PIN to a third party to perform the transaction, which could possibly create a situation of absence of security.
Patent document GB-2 379 525 describes a method and an appliance for authorizing electronic payments to third parties by means of the transfer of funds between banking institutions, therefore requiring two bank accounts, namely the source and the destination account. For their part, the documents of Japanese Patents nos. JP-11 039 538 and JP-2003 123 126 describe devices and methods for the execution of automatic transactions, based in both cases on the use of a personal PIN personal (the holder's) to execute the order, therefore only allowing the cash amount to be withdrawn from his own account. Similarly, international patent PCT no WO 00/22494 refers to a system and a method for the execution of financial transactions, in which a principal has to make prior payment of the cash amount to be transferred, so the recipient must have a physical instrument for recovery of the money.
Furthermore, document US 2002069170 presents a method in which a principal may permit a beneficiary to draw on funds in an automatic telling machine without the need for a card. For this purpose it will be necessary for the beneficiary to enter into the ATM a given code or PIN which he has been previously informed of by the principal. The communication of the code to the principal involves problems of security that make its use unfeasible in the banking field and in operations with a plurality of beneficiaries.
All the drawbacks described above are remedied in the present invention, with the result that significant improvements are achieved in relation to what is known and used at the present time.
Taking into consideration the present situation inherent in operations of the type mentioned, the invention has proposed as its main objective the fact of developing a method by means of which it may prove possible to simplify everything required to execute the operations or payments to third parties other than the holders in a secure fashion, so that these operations may be carried out simply and remotely without the third party having to be the holder of an account or instrument of payment of any kind.
The idea is focused around the use of the mobile telephone, whereby a method of payment to a third party is achieved quickly and efficiently in such a way that the latter does not have to be in possession of any type of account or instrument of payment, it merely being necessary to make use of a mobile telephone which will make it possible to know the data via SMS for a subsequent withdrawal of cash by this third party, without any kind of card or the like. The operation considered will naturally be subject to the issuer's eligibility and authorization first of all and then to the entry of a personal PIN, which is linked to the operation and which will be different for every one of the operations at the cash dispenser where the actual payment has to be made.